The electronic transaction market is currently filled with many types of credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, and loyalty cards, all of which may be offered by different issuers, vendors, and providers. Some of the cards are tailored to be redeemed from a retailer while others may be redeemed by financial institutions. Other cards have promotions attached to them, e.g., loyalty cards. However, the increasing quantity and complexity of the cards makes organization and redemption increasingly difficult, thus potentially hindering the growth of the market. For example, a user may not know or remember that the user has a stored value card for a specific store during a purchase at that store because the user has too many stored value cards. Also, a user may not understand the various types of promotions available to him using a card in combination with a loyalty card, and as such, may not benefit from promotions applicable to the user's purchase. Historically, cards have been embodied in a tangible medium such as plastic, and thus are susceptible to loss, theft, or simply being left at home when needed. With the continued growth in card-based transactional offerings provided to consumers, many consumers are faced with the burdensome task of organizing, managing, tracking, transporting, and storing all of their credit, debit, stored-value, loyalty, and other types of merchant, vendor, and provider issued cards. What today's consumers need is a more efficient, secure, and effective way of accessing and using their card-related assets.